blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super-Size Prize/Gallery/1
Prologue: The Axle City Fair S4E6 Distant shot of Axle City Fair.png|We begin today's episode at the Axle City Fair. S4E6 Blaze and AJ in the bouncy house.png S4E6 Blaze jumps out of the bouncy house.png S4E6 Blaze greets the viewers.png|Hey! Guess what's happening today! S4E6 Blaze "It's the Axle City Fair!".png|It's the Axle City Fair! S4E6 Axle City Fair attractions.png S4E6 Ferris wheel vendor calling out.png S4E6 AJ wants to ride the ferris wheel.png S4E6 Blaze shows his bag of coins.png S4E6 Blaze pays coins to ride the Ferris wheel.png S4E6 Blaze gets on the Ferris wheel.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ riding the Ferris wheel.png S4E6 Blaze pays coins to play ball toss.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ toss their balls.png S4E6 All the jars get knocked down.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ celebrate their win.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ come to a hot dog stand.png S4E6 Blaze pays coins to buy hot dogs.png S4E6 Blaze with a small hot dog and AJ with a big hot dog.png|Whoops! Wrong hot dogs! LOL! S4E6 Blaze and AJ switch their hot dogs.png|That's better. S4E6 View of spinning tire ride.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ on spinning tire ride.png S4E6 Blaze jumps off the ride.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ laugh.png S4E6 AJ "So what should we do next?".png|"So what should we do next?" The Super-Size Prize Machine S4E6 Barker addressing the trucks.png S4E6 Barker "The most amazing machine in all the world".png S4E6 Blaze "Let's go check it out".png S4E6 Barker "The one, the only".png S4E6 Something appearing out of smoke.png S4E6 Super-size prize machine revealed.png S4E6 Everyone looks at the super-size prize machine.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ "A super-size prize machine?".png S4E6 Barker "And to get your super-size prize".png S4E6 A super-size prize costs three coins.png S4E6 Pink truck coming over.png S4E6 Pink truck puts her coins into the machine.png S4E6 Pink truck turning the handle.png S4E6 Capsule coming down the tube.png S4E6 Pink truck waiting.png S4E6 Pink truck gets her super-size prize.png S4E6 The prize is a bouncy ball.png S4E6 Bouncy ball bounces.png S4E6 Barker "Not just any bouncy ball".png S4E6 Ball grows to giant size.png S4E6 Ball bounces pink truck everywhere.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ astounded at the giant bouncy ball.png S4E6 Purple truck steps up to the machine.png S4E6 Purple truck puts his coins into the machine.png S4E6 Purple truck turns the handle.png S4E6 Another capsule coming down.png S4E6 Purple truck waiting.png S4E6 Purple truck gets his super-size prize.png S4E6 The prize is an elephant toy.png S4E6 Barker "Not exactly, sir".png S4E6 Elephant grows to giant size.png S4E6 Giant elephant toy squirts water.png S4E6 Purple truck loves his prize.png No coins?!? S4E6 AJ likes the super-size prize machine.png|"Wow. These super-sized prizes are amazing." S4E6 Blaze wants to get a super-size prize.png|"C'mon AJ. Let's you and me get a prize. We can use our coins and..." S4E6 Blaze opens his money bag.png S4E6 Blaze "Uh-oh".png|"Uh-oh." S4E6 AJ "What is it, Blaze?".png|"What is it, Blaze?” S4E6 Blaze "It looks like...".png|"It looks like..." S4E6 Blaze has no more coins.png|"We don't have any more coins!" S4E6 AJ "Then we can't get a prize".png|"Oh, no! Then we can't get a prize!" S4E6 Blaze thinks.png S4E6 Blaze "We'll just have to earn more coins".png S4E6 AJ "We can find jobs".png S4E6 Blaze "And when we've earned".png S4E6 Blaze and AJ ready to get to work.png Let's get to work! S4E6 Blaze coming down a street.png S4E6 Blaze sees trucks working.png S4E6 Blaze observing the trucks.png S4E6 Trucks stacking boxes.png S4E6 Blaze sees more jobs.png S4E6 Green truck cleaning the sidewalk.png S4E6 Pink truck cleaning the sidewalk.png S4E6 Blaze beginning to dance in the street.png S4E6 Blaze dancing past mail trucks.png S4E6 Mail trucks dancing in the street.png S4E6 Blaze turns down another street.png S4E6 Two more trucks on the sidewalk.png S4E6 Cake delivery.png S4E6 Joe getting a haircut.png S4E6 Blaze observes yet another job.png S4E6 Trucks painting the buildings.png S4E6 Truck paints the screen.png S4E6 Splitscreen of the trucks' jobs.png S4E6 Trucks dancing with cleaning tools.png S4E6 Trucks making way for Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze passes the garage.png S4E6 Gabby fixing a truck.png S4E6 Mustard squirts onto a hot dog.png S4E6 Blaze passes a hot dog stand.png S4E6 Blaze approaches roadwork.png S4E6 Blaze jumps past a crane.png S4E6 Trucks at construction site.png S4E6 Blaze drives past rows of boxes.png S4E6 Blaze goes up a ramp.png S4E6 Blaze flips through the air.png S4E6 Worker trucks wave to Blaze.png To return to the The Super-Size Prize episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries